


Happy Anniversary

by Zifeara



Series: Those That ___ Together Out of Place [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of roughness with the sex, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kinda petplay, Seven is a little shit like always, Smut, Vaginal Sex, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifeara/pseuds/Zifeara
Summary: Yoosung and Zifeara have been together a year, what does he have planned for their very first anniversary together?





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So my second ficversary is today and since it all started with Yoosung, I wrote a thing with him in it today. This will get added to Those That Game Together when it fits in chronologically, but for now, it's a freefloating piece.

Getting out of her car, Zifeara couldn’t stop the frown spreading across her face. It was their first anniversary and Yoosung summoned her to a tiny park all the way across town? She spotted him sitting at the only picnic table this place even had, snuggled into his hoodie, seemingly napping, nothing near him that would suggest he was about to pull something amazing. Sighing, she made her way over to her boyfriend, ready to make her frustration known. He didn’t even look at her from where he was laying, either.

 

“Yoosung, what in the Hell are we doing all the way out here? I thought we’d be doing something a little nicer than-”

 

Pulling his hood back and off his head, Zifeara stopped mid sentence. She was met with a mischievous smirk and bright golden eyes that absolutely did not belong to her boyfriend. Finally sitting up, Saeyoung put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

 

 _“I’m not Yoosung, but I could be for you~”_  The cheeky wink he gave was almost enough to slap him for.

 

“Saeyoung, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing my boyfriend’s jacket?”

 

Shrugging, the redhead didn’t drop his cheery grin. _“I’m helping! Yoosung needed you out of your house for a while and I was free today. God of love 707, at your service! Well- at Yoosung’s service, but same thing.”_

 

Rolling her eyes, Zifeara didn’t stop herself from laughing. These brats had planned this who knew how long in advance. Her very sweet boyfriend was at her house right now and he was up to something. She had planned to do a nice dinner or something, maybe a movie as had become their custom, but now she was excited.

 

“Alright, you get a pass, but only because I’m choosing to ignore the fact that you were flirting with me. Also, give me Yoo’s hoodie.”

 

Chuckling, Saeyoung took the jacket off and handed it to her. _“Z, you know I can’t help it. Live as 707, die as 707. Besides, I know you’d never act on it; you’re taken with a capital T and I can’t see that changing anytime soon.”_ His smile was genuine and soft. _“Yoosung is a lucky guy, and if I’m not the best man at the wedding, I will ruin it.”_

 

Ruffling his hair, Zifeara started to make her way back to the car so that she could see what it was that awaited her at home. “Not my choice to make, Sae, but I think you’d die trying before you managed to ruin _my_ wedding. You can be petty on your own time. See ya later!”

 

***

 

Alright, everything was set up perfectly and he had time to spare. Saeyoung text him maybe 20 minutes ago that Zifeara found him out and was on her way here, meaning she’d be back in another 10 to 20 depending on if she felt like driving the speed limit. Checking himself over in the full-length mirror one more time, Yoosung was certain that this was as good as he’d ever looked. Considering he’d never worn anything like this before, he was surprised at how much he actually felt comfortable in the outfit. He thought he’d be blushing like mad, but he had to resist the urge to whistle at his reflection, even in jest. He’d come a long way in a year.

The soft, sky blue satin suited him well and the white lace around the edges of the garb lent it an innocence that couldn’t have been further from the truth if he tried. He’d been unaware they made things like this for men, but the second he’d seen it, he knew he needed to own it. The bodice was flattering to his thin figure, the garters holding the matching stockings up just frilly enough to be cute but not overly feminine. Male lingerie somehow managed to be pretty but not girly. Technically the blue panties he was wearing were male as well, even if they looked no different from a woman’s pair. Over all, he looked like he belonged on a pinup calendar, though the few personal touches he’d added ruled that out entirely.

While the headband sporting the folded, Golden Retriever-like ears wasn’t new, the tail was. It was bigger than the first one he’d had, both on the outside and the inside. Giving his hips a wiggle to make the fluffy thing wag, Yoosung hummed in pleasure as the plug it was attached to rubbed against his walls. It was amazing the difference a half inch in length and circumference made. He should stop playing with this or he’d temp himself into having fun without his girlfriend. While it would probably turn her on to come in to him already a mess, today was special and he wanted to save every second of this for her.

Shutting the closet door, he carefully made his way to the bed, mindful of how much he was moving. Every single motion affected his tail, meaning he’d have to be very still until it was showtime. Sitting up on his knees, Yoosung put his back to the door and laced his fingers together behind his head. If he was going to be so proud of himself for looking this tasty, then he was going to pull out all the stops. Now he just had to wait.

 

***

 

Turning her key in the lock, Zifeara stepped into her house and was immediately cautious. Yoosung could be anywhere in here doing literally anything, who knew-

The splash of color on the floor caught her attention first and foremost. Oh, he was going the _cliche_ route. Of course he was. The bright purple petals across the hardwood made a trail from the front door up the stairs and she followed it with growing curiosity. Partway up the stairs attached to the banister, a bright blue sticky note bore what was unmistakably Yoosung’s handwriting.

 

_Sorry for making you go all the way across town, but I needed time to get everything just right for our very first anniversary together. I got you three presents, one for each month we played LOLOL together before you joined the RFA._

 

There was a noise threatening to escape from her mouth, but she held it in, following the trail the rest of the way up. The petals led to her closed bedroom door, but something on the side table in the hallway caught her eye. The vase of vibrant, orange tiger lilies hadn’t been there this morning. Bringing her nose to her favorite flowers, Zifeara removed the second sticky note from the vase.

 

_I made the mistake of getting you roses the first time, but now those are on the floor and these are where they belong. There are 15 lilies in this vase, one for every month I’ve been blessed with having you in my life so far. You’ve changed everything I thought I knew about relationships and I couldn’t be any happier to know I was wrong. Your second present is on your bed._

 

Okay, this was _stupid_ ; she was not going to cry because of a post-it. Setting it back on the table and shaking her head to chase away the sentimental tears creeping up on her, she opened the door to her room, still being led by the scattered rose petals. The bright red of her next present made her completely forget she was emotional at all.

Thumbing the soft fabric of the extremely suggestive outfit, she was dying to know how Yoosung had worked up the courage to get her a set of lingerie. Not to mention one that looked this _good_. The next note was just to the right of the bodice.

 

_This is for teaching me that I had a whole other side of myself I never had the courage to explore. For all the dirty, kinky things I want to do, you still manage to make me feel loved during each and every filthy one. Put this on for me, gorgeous~ Then go into the guest bedroom._

 

Jesus _Christ_ , Yoosung was on a roll. She’d really turned that boy upside down in just a year, huh? Well, she wasn’t about to stop playing along now, especially since she liked where this was going. Picking up the top, she noticed the second note underneath it; it was nestled perfectly into the middle of a familiar sky blue circle.

 

_Oh, and bring this with you, you’ll need it~_

 

Snagging the collar with a finger, Zifeara gathered up the rest of what she was to wear. The nametag clinked against the metal, spurring her to get dressed faster. She was an unholy amount of excited for whatever in the world had gotten into her boyfriend. He was _never_ this bold in the bedroom unless he was drunk.

Somehow, the red and black lingerie fit perfectly and Zifeara needed to remember to ask Yoosung how he’d known what size to get her so well. There wasn’t too much frill on the seams, just some decorative pieces down the middle of the bodice bordering the black ribbon lacing up the front. She was almost surprised this set didn’t involve garters, but the panties accompanying it didn’t have a crotch, so there was clearly a trade-off involved. No really, how in the Hell did Yoosung manage to touch this without combusting?

Once properly dressed, Zifeara did as she was told and made her way to the guest room. She’d missed the note on the door just by the knob because she’d been distracted by the flowers first, but that was probably the idea.

 

_Your third present might be just as much for me as it is for you since you’re always my queen, but there’s a reason your outfit looks a little less girly than you’d expect me to pick. You’re at your best when you call the shots, but today, you have free reign. Use me. Hurt me. Do whatever you want to me because I’m yours and I don’t ever want that to change._

 

She was going to explode. How was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to her written on a goddamned post-it by a boy who had taken nearly a full year to coax into saying the words ‘slut’, ‘whore’, and ‘cunt’. Throwing the note somewhere behind her, Zifeara practically tore open the door.

 

***

 

He could hear her moving around and it was only making him more excited. Yoosung was careful not to squirm, but the suspense was killing him; he’d gone above and beyond to set this up and he was very ready to reap the rewards of all this prep. If he knew Zifeara like he should after all this time, she should be ready to tear him apart by now. She _loved it_ when he found the gall to seduce her and today he had some to spare. Finally, the footsteps stopped just outside the guest room and he knew she had to be reading the last note standing between them. This was very likely something Zifeara would draw out for _hours_ and he was so psyched. He made sure to sit up straighter.

The door slammed open and it might have made him flinch if he hadn’t have been so happy to know he was right about her level of impatience. Glancing over his shoulder, Yoosung had to stop from laughing at the wide-eyed wonder Zifeara was regarding him with. Her gaze raked over his form, taking in everything he was wearing and processing what exactly was laid out before her. She might have needed a push to get in here.

 

“Hey. You can stand there all day if you want, but if you don’t get in here and fuck me, I’ll do it myself.”

 

He was so proud of himself that his voice didn’t even falter in the slightest. He really had gotten better at dirty talk, but that might have been a first. It most definitely had the desired result. Zifeara barely remembered to close the door before she was on the bed, hovering just shy of actually touching him, harsh exhale of breath wafting across his back.

 

 _“J… Jesus, Yoosung, what…”_ She reached down and brushed her fingers through the fur of his tail, eliciting a muted hum as it moved. _“This is new…_ **_All_ ** _of this is new. How did you even…?”_

 

Trailing his hands from where they’d been in his hair down his sides as if to show all of himself off, he could feel the ever-present blush forming across his cheeks, though he wasn’t too embarrassed to act on it.

 

“You know I’d do anything for you, but this was actually… fun. I liked going shopping for this stuff knowing I’d get to do this. So, since all of this is new, we should probably break it in.”

 

Tearing her eyes from his ass to meet his heated stare, it seemed to finally click that all of this inches from her fingers was there _for her_ . She nearly dropped his collar unbuckling it, but once she had it around his neck, Zifeara shook off her shellshock. _“Too tight?”_

 

The familiar rub of leather across his skin made him shiver in anticipation. “Mmm, just right.”

 

_“Where’s the bell?”_

 

Their safety bell was in the other bedroom, exactly where they’d left it last time. He hadn’t brought it in here on purpose. “Don’t worry about it. I told you; today you do whatever you want. Besides, I trust you enough by now to go on the verbal system. I’m not as bad about talking during as I used to be, right?”

 

Instead of responding to that, Zifeara finished with his collar and did as he had a moment ago, running her hands over his chest, feeling the slip of the material underneath them. She trailed all the way down to his panties, ghosting over his hips and leaning her chin on his shoulder.

 

_“Yoosung, don’t move. Stay where I put you or I’m going to have to punish you for disobeying me. Understand?”_

 

Oh he was so hoping she would go this route today. He could feel himself already starting to fill out this underwear. “Yes, mistress, I’ll be good.”

 

_“I know you will.”_

 

Those hands of hers moved around him, one pressing between his shoulder blades to bend him down and the other teasing through the fur closest to his occupied hole. She placed him in the standard receiving position, no doubt determined to settle him into his pet role thoroughly before she really started in on him.

 

_“Let’s see what this new tail of yours can do.”_

 

She gripped it firmly at the base before he could even agree, pulling it halfway out in one go and forcing the air from his lungs.

 

_“Ooooh, naughty boy. This is bigger than the last one, isn’t it?”_

 

“M-mhm. Bigger and- and thicker.”

 

Rubbing her thumb around his rim, the hand still on his back started moving down, lightly dragging her nails. _“Wow. Maybe I’ve turned you into_ **_too_ ** _much a of a slut.”_

 

Pushing the toy back in, she twisted it at an angle just enough to arc towards the one spot she knew could always make him loud if she did it right. The unbecoming whine pouring from his throat told her she’d found what she was after and she didn’t bother to start him out slowly today. Pumping in earnest, she set out to test his restraint.

 

_“Don’t you dare come til I tell you to. You slip up and you get to clean up the mess you make with your mouth before I fill it.”_

 

Well… he might be cheating a little on that front, but he wasn’t about to ruin that surprise either. Yoosung just nodded, attempting to suppress the grin about to give away the fact that he might be up to something. It wasn’t hard to replace a smirk with an open mouth dripping lewd sounds because Zifeara zeroed in on exactly where his prostate was and this new tail was not messing around. He hadn’t done much besides make sure he could fit the whole thing in beforehand, so he wasn’t entirely aware of how good this would feel.

The hand on his back disappeared momentarily before replacing itself in front of him, fingers forcing their way into his mouth. The flavor was well familiar and he was glad she was at least enjoying the access to her own sex her outfit provided. If he was lucky, he’d get a better taste of that once she figured out he’d fixed the game of disallowing his own orgasm. He wouldn’t have long to wait til he found out with how fast she was fucking his toy into him.

Zifeara never liked to play fair. One more moan around her digits and she pulled back on his tail hard, pulling the whole thing out and making him scream as his orgasm ripped through his body. Yoosung nearly fell to the bed as his limbs tried to give out, but he managed to stay right where she wanted him. He could almost hear his girlfriend past his own noises.

 

_“Tsk tsk, what did I say? Now you’re going to have to pay for that.”_

 

Grinning even as he panted, he waited til Zifeara flipped him onto his back to open his eyes. She was visibly confused as to where his cum had gone, but one look at his face told her there may be some fuckery involved. Narrowing her eyes did nothing to hide her own smile as she put one hand flat on his chest and hooked two fingers into his panties, pulling them down just far enough to confirm her suspicions.

 

_“Yoosung, you little shit. You were never going to tell about this, were you?”_

 

“So-some things are- are better as surprises, love.”

 

 _“Maybe, but now-”_ Her fingers circled the metal ring on his cock, teasing at his skin and promising to be the only thing she did gently for the rest of the day. _“I’m going to beat your ass for being smart with me. This has ensured that I get to abuse this dick of yours until you pass out or I get tired, whichever comes first.”_

 

Still smirking up at her as she loomed over him, hands at his sides where they’d fallen, Yoosung couldn’t help himself. “God I hope so. Pleasing you is the whole reason for it in the first place.”

 

Normally he’d be in even more trouble for giving her lip under the circumstances, but Zifeara seemed way too excited to care. Snapping the elastic of his underwear as she replaced them, she leaned back and reached around behind her. Retrieving his tail, she made sure to slide it back into him painfully slowly.

 

_“Then I guess we’ll just leave this where it belongs; inside your filthy hole, you cheeky mongrel.”_

 

He hadn’t been allowed to move yet, but Yoosung involuntarily arched his back as the head of the plug passed his now sensitive prostate. Zifeara decided that it wasn’t worth making him suffer for, but only because of what she was about to do to him. Both her hands adopted a vice grip on his hips as she dipped her head, using her tongue to tease his cock through the satin, creating a maddeningly salacious sensation. Turning his hands slightly to grip at the sheets underneath him seemed to be the only way the blonde could keep from shifting around as he was forbidden to do, his body’s other thrashing restrained by his girlfriend. She watched him the entire time she was down there, right up until she tore another orgasm from him.

He hadn’t realized that not getting to come properly would also keep his cock painfully erect the entire time, yet there was something satisfying about the throb; he could feel his heartbeat down there and it was only making him more desperate for the big release of taking it off. God, he was such a masochist. Speaking of though, as Zifeara raised herself up to reposition, he could actually _see_ how wet she’d gotten from doing this to him. He needed that. Right now.

 

Whimpering and squirming in place, Yoosung didn’t stop himself from proving that he was, in fact, getting much better at all of this. “Mistress, please, I want to taste you. I need you, please?”

 

She seemed to have forgotten what she was wearing, but the shock wore off quickly and she brought a hand to her mouth. _“I don’t know, puppy, you were very bad so far; hiding your new toy from me, coming even though I told you no. I’m not sure you deserve me after all of this.”_

 

Whining once more, he put on his best begging tone and tilted his head to look even cuter. “But I want to make up for that, mistress. Let me be good for you, I’ll behave, honest!”

 

Grinning, she leaned over him. _“Man, I just cannot stay mad at you.”_ Her tongue darted out to flick his lower lip before she backed up to scoot the rest of her body forward.

 

He was so very ready for this. With one hand on her headboard and the other embedding its fingers in his hair, Zifeara pulled him forward far enough to get what he was after. Too bad he’d lied about behaving. His hands shot up to grip her thighs and he immediately thrust his tongue into her as far as he could. Her admonition abruptly cut off in a gasp as she jerked forward, quickly melting into pleasured if not a bit strangled moans. He was about to be as rough with her as she had been with him at the beginning of this little adventure.

Yoosung tried to contain as much of the mess she was making as he could, not wanting to waste a drop of the ambrosia that sustained him, but he was starting to realize that he might have done a bit too good of a job getting his queen hot and bothered. She was wetter than usual, making it hard to catch everything. Eh, he could say he tried. He could also say that two minutes may be the fastest he’d ever gotten Zifeara to come, but it wasn’t like he was keeping score or anything.

He didn’t let up until she whimpered and pulled at his hair, trying to tell him she needed him to stop before it started to hurt. Separating with a few more precious kitten licks, he smiled blissfully up at his girlfriend as she caught her breath.

 

_“Liar.”_

 

“Hehe, you know what Zen always says; all men are wolves. Even wolves are puppies at some point, but they grow out of that.” He licked his lips for emphasis, heart melting even under the circumstances to hear how genuinely happy Zifeara sounded as she giggled.

 

_“You know I’m going to make good on my threat from earlier, right? Because you’ve been nothing but a little bastard this whole time.”_

 

Nuzzling his nose into her stomach, Yoosung sighed. “You can do whatever you want. I told you so before you even came in here. Although I have to say, I’m starting to think I should have been misbehaving _long_ before now; it’s been great.”

 

 _“Oh you do, huh?”_ The question preceded a sharp tug on his hair, forcing him away. _“Then maybe I should stop being so soft on you.”_

 

If his tail could wag of its own accord, it would be. Letting go of him, Zifeara made a circular motion with her finger. _“Present.”_

 

Oh here we go. Turning around and resuming the position she’d had him in earlier, he got no warning whatsoever before she slapped him on the ass. He yelped but didn’t move, relishing the feeling of the sharp sting melting into a pleasant tingle. He was _really_ hoping after this, she’d let him take this ring off; it was starting to get uncomfortable with how full and turned on he was.

She hit him three more times before running her hands over the reddening marks, soothing the irritated flesh and coaxing his tears to retreat. She had him back to panting, though he was at the begging stage again.

 

“Ha, ah, Zi-Zifeara, please. I- I need to, to get this off. Ha- hurts.”

 

Humming, she reached between his legs and gently cupped him til she found what she was after, slowly sliding the cock ring off and tossing it somewhere else in the room. The blonde made a muted noise of relief before shivering slightly.

 

_“Yoo, you okay? We can always take a break.”_

 

“Ah, mhm. Need a s-second.”

 

He was locked in place, but she made her way around him, lifting his face to look at her. _“Don’t push yourself too hard, babe. You have a lot going on right now.”_

 

He nodded, acknowledging what she’d said. If he moved even slightly right now, the tail would brush his walls again and he might explode. He at least wanted her to get off more than once and briefly before he had to stop. This was supposed to be for her, not him.

A few more deep breaths and his discomfort subsided, leaving only the animalistic desire to fuck the everloving Hell out of his girlfriend. Sighing and sitting up, he allowed himself to really take in how drop dead amazing she looked before leaning back.

 

“How do you want me, love? I think I can only do one more hard round before I need to rest; put me anywhere you want.”

 

Smirking and leaning over him, there was a sincerity behind the mischief tinging her tone. _“How_ **_don’t_ ** _I want you, Yoosung Kim. Think you can handle bending me over?”_

 

There was surely some color in his cheeks from such an honest admission, but he wasn’t about to dwell on it now. He had to finish what he started. They both moved around, Zifeara so that she was bent over the bed, pillows under her arms and legs spread, ready to take him in and Yoosung draped over her, determined to make the finale as grand as he could. He somewhat wished he’d thought of taking his tail out before he started, but it was too late now; he’d set out at a brutal pace and he couldn’t stop anymore.

Zifeara was mercifully quick to come this time too, moaning his name as three whole orgasms filled her at once. For as torturous as the cock ring had been, it was honestly worth it. Yoosung had to lay on her for a minute or two while he got feeling back in his legs.

As soon as they could move again and had amassed enough tissues to acceptably clean up, they both flopped over onto the bed to just be still a moment. Yoosung was exhausted and definitely needed time to recharge; he was sore in a couple of places, least of all his entire ass. Zifeara was not kidding when she promised to abuse him.

He rolled over just in time for her to wrap her whole body around him, giggling and softly running her fingers over the lace of his stockings.

 

_“You look fucking adorable in this, by the way. I don’t think I’d mind if we got you some more underwear like this and used it more often than for special occasions.”_

 

Running his fingers through her hair and gently working out the few knots their roughhousing had generated, Yoosung laughed with her. “You know, I might take you up on that. It was really hot to fuck while still wearing clothes and I didn’t expect it to turn me on so much to just move them out of the way. And these are impossibly comfortable, honestly. Girls have the nicest underwear and it isn’t fair.”

 

_“I’m the only one who’ll see you in them, wear whatever you want, babe. Yoosung?”_

 

Craning his neck to look down at her, they were almost nose to nose. “Mmm?”

 

_“I love you. All of this was very sweet and absolutely wonderful. I can’t wait to see what you pull next year~”_

 

Next… next year. He had a whole other year of being with his girlfriend to look forward to. Hell, by next year, he’d be about halfway to his next degree, he might be ready to… They might be engaged next year. Zifeara could be his _fiance_ next year. The thought brought the beginnings of tears to his eyes and he snapped back into focus, shaking off his awe to stay in the moment.

 

“I love you too, my precious girl. You’ve made me a different man and next year, I’ll be even more in love with you than I am now. I’ll surprise you even more next year, I promise.”

 

 _“Hahaha, Yoo, I was plenty surprised_ **_this_ ** _year, if you’re too different, I may not recognize you! I did tell you I’d turn you into a slut and I have, so I don’t think anything other than your growth spurt counts as a surprise anymore. Besides, you’re already taller than Saeyoung, the only bigger surprise would be if you finally outgrow Zen.”_

 

Faking deep thought, he scrunched his brows. “I should aim for that, actually. Just really put the icing on his shit cake; he didn’t get you, he’s basically in the same place he was a year ago, and he’d be shorter than me. I kinda like the idea.”

  
Shoving him only did so much and became a tickling match that she only won because she kissed him til he stopped, further dissolving into one last round of sex. This time it was slow and soft and absolutely saturated with the adoration they shared for each other. If this was what the next year of his life was like, Yoosung didn’t think he’d mind spending _every_ year this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I only proofread this, like, once by myself, so if mistakes happen, I'm sure I'll see them later ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: [THWIP](https://mobile.twitter.com/Thwippersnappl1) MADE US STUFF
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
